1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal backing for inclusion in the manufacture of a prosthetic component and to a metal component incorporating such a backing. More particularly it relates to a means of securing a synthetic plastic material such as polyethylene to a metal backing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are often difficulties in securing a metal backing to the synthetic plastic material of a bearing member, sometimes because of the limited space available.
Metal-backed patella components are well known within the industry. They have been subject to limitations on performance related to the small available space for their construction. Generally the factor affecting performance is the reliable and long term attachment of the plastic bearing elements to the metal backing which is used to provide the fixation surface of the device, either for cemented use or for biological ingrowth type applications. Traditional products have used riveting, snapping or molding techniques to provide for the interconnection of parts, these generally being geometric interference caused by this form of gross metal features on the metal backing, posts, holes, rims, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,435 relates to an orthopedic implant having a cast mesh tissue ingrowth surface.
The present invention also has applications with regard to other metal backed components, for example, tibial components, elbow and shoulder components and hip cups.